Welcome To The Family
by Staceeyxox
Summary: First time for Nathan/Audrey. Oneshot. Unless people would like more of this then possibly. Nathan and Audrey. Cuteness. And a new puppy to their little family :) R&R :)


**Nathan and Audrey had been together over a year now. She pretty much lived with him. What with half of her things being there. "Parker!" He called from downstairs. "You comin' or what?" He said with a small chuckle. When she rushed down the stairs, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her small form. He kissed her lips slowly. "I love you, Parker." He said in his soft voice. Audrey smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too." She whispered, pressing her lips against his once more.**

 **He took her to the kitchen and got the baking tray out. He started mixing the flour into a bowl and then looked at her as she put her hands along his warm skin. Her hands were cold. He jumped getting flour everywhere. She giggled against him. "You got it everywhere. Naughty boy." She said teasingly. He turned and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly. He backed her against the counter, flour all over her face. "You're covered in flour. I could eat you." At his words the two laughed. He lifted her on the counter, kissing her softly.**

* * *

 **Later that afternoon. Nathan and Audrey had been waiting for this moment for weeks. And they finally got the call. The call they'd be waiting for. They had heard about a litter of puppies being born. Eight weeks ago now. They had paid for the puppy they were about to take home. And today they were bringing him home. They had already bought everything for that gorgeous little puppy. A german Shepherd. After the phone call, Nathan hung up the phone, and looked to Audrey. At her look, he smiled a little. "Who was it?" She said when he wouldn't tell her. "It's a surprise." He teased. He wanted it to be a surprise that they could pick him up.**

 **He took her hand and pretty much dragged her to the door. At her laugh, he grinned some. "Go get in the truck." He said as he locked the door. So, she did. And then he climbed in his Blue Bronco. He drove them to the house that their new puppy was currently living when she looked at him in confusion, he just smiled as he parked the truck in the driveway. "We're picking up our new puppy." He said smiling towards her. Excitement filled her face, and she wrapped her arms around him excitedly. "Nate! Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at her as she pulled away. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Why else?" He teased, kissing her softly. "Let's go take him home." He said, stroking her cheek. The two climbed out and walked towards the door, their hands reaching for each others, their fingers twining together. He looked towards her, a small smile gracing his lips. "I love you." He said softly, kissing her gently. She smiled repeating those same words back to him. He was just the most amazing boyfriend ever.**

 **When the lady answered the door, he offered a small smile. "Hi, i'm Nathan Wuornos. This is my girlfriend Audrey Parker. You called to say our puppy was ready to leave today." She nodded and invited them in with a smile. "Yeah, they're perfect to leave. All the puppies came running together at once. But they knew which puppy was their's. The one they chose anyway. They were all so cute. But this one. He was more fluffy than the rest. Which made him perfect. Audrey immediately picked him up and he smiled reaching out to stroke him as he curled up against her. "You got the cash through yet?" He asked softly to the lady. "I did, yes." She spoke in a soft reply. "You can take him home. Look after him." Nathan nodded and looked to Audrey. "We will, he'll have an amazing home, i can promise you that." He said, as he watched Audrey fuss over the young puppy.**

* * *

 **They were soon leaving. The two of them walking to his truck. They climbed in after saying their goodbye's. And then they were on the road, Audrey holding him in her arms, she couldn't let him go. He reached his hand out placing it on her knee gently, as he offered her a small smile. She was just so happy. She placed a gentle hand on his hand, squeezing his hand softly. "Nate, thank you." She whispered. "You don't have to thank me, baby." He replied.**

 **When they arrived home. Nathan unbuckled, and climbed out, he shut the door gently and looked towards her as she climbed out. He locked the truck up and walked up to their home. He unlocked the door. Audrey following behind him. They went to the living room, he placed some water and food down in the dishes that were on the floor. When Audrey put him down, he looked confused for a minute and just sat there. The two of them sat down on the ground, getting to his height. He put his arm around Audrey, smiling as she leaned into him. The puppy soon came over crawling over them. "What should we call him?" He asked as he stroked him gently.**

 **Audrey reached over and got her iPad. She started looking up names. "Harley. Marley. Rufus. Axel. Bandit. Bear. Blaze. Bolt. Bronson. Brutus. Bullet. Champ. Chevy. Diesel. Gunner. Killer. Maddox. Rambo. Thor." She spoke naming a lot of names. "Or Remi...?" She asked. Nathan looked at her and smiled. "Remi. That's perfect." He spoke as he picked him up. "You look like a Remi."**

* * *

 _R &R Thank you! _


End file.
